The Hardest Choice
by Objective Mistress
Summary: After a conflict in the Spirit World, a powerful being takes control of Avatar Korra's body. Fruitlessly, her allies try to extract the spirit with no success for over a year. Finally, a solution is found to remove the evil presence, but it's a solution that no one is thrilled with. Korra must die.


**Rating:** M (gore)

**Word Count:** ~2500

**Summary:** After a conflict in the Spirit World, a powerful being takes control of Avatar Korra's body. Fruitlessly, her allies try to extract the spirit with no success for over a year. Finally, a solution is found to remove the evil presence, but it's a solution that no one is thrilled with. Korra must die.

**Trigger Warning**: Major character death. Implied suicide.

**Author Note:** I hate giving away plot points in the trigger warnings, but protecting those who want to avoid certain types of material is more important. This fic is dark, and I mean really dark. You have been warned.

.

.

"If we have to do this…I should be the one," Mako clenches his hands into tight fists in his lap.

"Absolutely not!" Tenzin paces the room with agitation. "We are not even sure if this is even the only way."

"You know as well as I do that we have to do something!" His voice comes out harsher than he intends. "S-She's been trapped in there…by that _thing_ for over a year now! It's no way for her to live!"

"But is it a way for her to die?" The airbender's words cool the murmurs of the room.

Everyone that cares about Korra is here.

Ever since a seemly routine jaunt into the Spirit World, nothing has been the same. One of the many spirits, discontent with the bridging of the two worlds took advantage of the Avatar in a vulnerable state. It took her body, and trapped her mind inside what he could only imagine was a living hell. She went berserk. They fought for control of her body and power across the Spirit World, until the spirit won.

Mako hates this. He hates seeing an evil spirit speak through her mouth with a voice laced with malice makes his stomach churn. Watching the spirit move and control her body is even more disturbing; it moves in a way that is slithering and ungrounded and so unlike Korra.

But her eyes…her eyes are the worst change of all. Her azure eyes are now a hue of magenta that masks the blue.

Korra's eyes were always warm with ever changing emotions. They would shine brightly at the mention of a great meal in excitement. They were dim and foggy, but with a spark of energy waiting to ignite when she dragged herself out of bed in the early hours of morning. When they would train, her eyes held the steadfast determination that let him know not to take her lightly. His favorite of all was seeing her eyes fill with passion and love when she would look at him…when they were still together.

But now, the imposter's eyes that covered hers are cold, always analyzing the room as if learning every detail. The only thing he can see in its eyes is a want for vengeance and bloodshed.

"You know she's still in there…" Bolin murmurs. Even his brother, the ever-strong earthbender sags under the weight of the decision in front of them.

Occasionally they got a flash of Korra. Her face would scrunch up in concentration before her eyes opened slowly to reveal blue. Her muscles would strain and tense as she fought desperately to maintain control of her own body long enough to get a few measly words out with her own voice as her lips twitched in ruthless defiance.

"You know as well as I do what she said last time she surfaced…" Mako grits his teeth at the memory.

Bolin sighs, "Was she really in her right mind when she said that?"

"For the first time in a while we actually saw Korra…" Asami chimes in. "She really was in her'right mind' for once."

Occurrences of Korra surfacing had become farther and fewer between. When she was first possessed, she was able to take control every hour or so. Then it was once a day, once a week, once every two weeks…then they were lucky to see her every three months. The fact of the matter was that the spirit was winning the battle within the body of the Avatar.

"We have to take her at her word…" Mako mumbles almost to himself. "We have too…"

He remembers her last surfacing all too vividly. Images flash behind his closed eyes and sounds blare in his head.

.

"_M-M-Mako?" _

"_Korra!" He rushes over and scoops her off the holding cell floor._

"_I-I—"_

"_You don't have to talk," he manages a smile and brushes her hair out of her face. "Save your energy so you can stay with us longer."_

_Her breathing is ragged as she hangs on to him, hands fisted in his jacket. "K-Kill me…"_

"_Korra don't talk like that we're going to solve this—"_

"_I-I can't…do t-this anymore…" her eyes are filled with desperation. "P-Please…"_

_Suddenly, her body wrenches in several seizure-like motions. He holds her close to her chest as her body spasms and jerks wildly. Mako can only hope that Korra wins this round._

"_Oh, hello there Mako." The voice that comes out of her mouth isn't her own. It's twisted and evil. "I know you feel this way about Korra, but not about me." It mocks._

_Despite the spirit having control, he can't bring himself to treat her body any differently than when Korra is in control. Slowly, he lowers her body to the ground and steps away._

"_So nice of you to visit," it sits up with a grin. "Come again soon, will you?"_

_._

Tenzin stokes his beard in thought. "We did agree to give it a year…"

Mako can't stomach to look in the direction of Tonraq and Senna who are no doubt sobbing. He can only imagine how hard it has been for them to see Korra like this, but he chooses not too. His own anguish over the whole situation is already overwhelming. For the past year he has been drowning in terror and grief, just hoping to keep his head above water just long enough to do all he can for Korra.

"W-Will she feel anything?" Senna asks, her voice shaky as she clings to her husband for support.

The airbending master shakes his head, "No she won't. I'm certain."

It's a lie, and Mako knows it. They are certain of nothing with this situation. He knows that the spirit and Korra are linked, still aware of what the other is doing when not in control. For all he knows, she can feel everything in there.

"And Mako," Tenzin's gaze softens, "are you sure you want to do this?"

All Mako can manage is a nod.

He feels all the eyes in the room on him. He imagines their gazes to be a mixture of pain and pity.

People shuffle through the viewing room of the holding cell one at a time, bidding their goodbyes to what used to be Korra. There are tears, choked sobs, and painful last goodbyes. No one expected her life to end like this, even when things got bad.

"Mako," Tenzin places his hand gently. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, yes I do," he does his best to keep his voice steady. "I-It's what's best."

"Here," the airbender hands over a knife covered in undistinguishable characters. "This should ensure that the spirit does not merely jump to another host. It will die."

Mako takes the blade by the hilt and weighs it up and down in his hand in silence before stashing the weapon inside of his jacket.

"We will not be monitoring the room at all once you go in."

He nods in affirmation and takes a deep breath.

"If you need help or are unable to go through with it—"

The firebender holds up a hand. "Thank you Tenzin."

"Of course."

Slowly, he walks down the hall to the holding cell. Each footfall barely registers as his body numbs to the world around him. He can't think, not now at least lest he lose his courage. He's doing this for Korra. He would do anything for Korra, even this. Although they never had the opportunity to reconcile with her in a romantic fashion, she still means the world to him.

"Oh how nice to see you again," the thing in Korra distorts her face into a smile and waves at him mockingly despite the wrist restraints that are anchored into the concrete of the floor. "Haven't we gone over how the girl you love is gone?"

"Not yet," Mako crouches down and looks into its dark pink eyes. "This is your last chance. Leave Korra's body."

"Hmm," the spirit squints in thought. "Maybe you're right…"

A mixture of shock and hope shoots through him.

"I mean…what I'm doing is just so wrong…"

Mako tries his best not to gape. "Y-You'll let her go."

"Of course not!" The spirit cackles. "But I can't believe you bought that! I'm _never_ giving this body back as long as I live—"

Without even thinking, he pulls the knife from his jacket and plunges it with one clean motion into its chest. _Her_ chest. He pulls the knife out and drops it with a clatter behind him, safely out of reach.

"Y-You missed the h-h-heart," it gasps in pain.

Quickly, the pink evaporates from her eyes leaving behind the blue he knows so well.

"M-Mako?"

She drew a shaky hand to the blossoming of red on her chest. Her body falls limp and her body lurches to the side. Somehow he manages to catch her before her head can smash into the ground. He pulls her into his arms and wished he had the key to unlock her hands.

"Y-You did it…" a faint but genuine smile graces across beautiful lips.

All he can do is nod.

Of course the spirit would retreat back inside her. After all, it exists to cause them pain; why not do a bit more damage while it could. Mako hadn't anticipated this at all. It was hard enough to muster the courage to kill the body of the woman he loved. But actually killing _her_…well it wasn't something he was certain he would be able to live with.

Her blood soaks through her thin blue top and seeps down her sides before dripping into silent puddles on the floor. Reflex is all that holds his hand to the wound that he is responsible for on her body. Korra coughs, and blood dribbles down weakly from her parted lips. He can see it on her white teeth as she somehow manages to smile up at him. There's so much blood. He didn't think here would be so much blood…

"T-Thank you…" her voice is soft and fading rapidly.

"No!" he brushes away the hair from her face, and only manages to smear her blood over her forehead. "You can't go! Not like this! W-We can call a doctor!" But he knows the wound is fatal. After all, that's what he had intended.

She clutches at one of his hands, "The s-spirit is still h-here Mako. I-I just can't live like this any more…"

"Well what about me!" The feeling of his own tears dripping down his cheeks barely registered. "How am I supposed to live without you? How am I supposed to live with…_killing_ you?"

"No, you let me live. I-I don't have this spirit with me anymore. I can be free…"

Her words say one thing. But the life force draining out of her body sends a completely different message that clutches at his heart.

Mako was supposed to be the one who protects her. He already failed at keeping the spirit from reaching her in the first place, and he certainly didn't succeed by any definition help her reclaim the sovereignty of her body that she deserved. Was this the price he had to pay? Was watching his love die some cruel punishment that he somehow deserved?

"D-Did you mean it?" Her voice is barely a whisper.

"Mean what?"

"The part where y-you said that you'd always love me…"

"Mean it?" His voice catches in his throat. "Of course I did. I love you so much…"

"You'll r-remember me then? For w-what I was?" Blood gurgles sickeningly at the back of her throat.

He tries to laugh, but it comes out as a choked sob. "To me you'll always be that strong Avatar that I fell in love with."

"G-Good. I love you too…"

Mako cradles her head to his chest.

"It hurts…"

"Just let go," he rocks her gently back and forth in his arms. "Just let go…"

Time either passes all too quickly or all too slowly; he can't decide which. But at some point, her heavy and laborious breathing that fought against the fluid that seemed to gather in her lungs ceases, and her body falls completely limp into his hold. Seconds or hours pass, he really isn't sure. All he knows is that Korra is dead by his hand, and that he is covered in her blood.

Over and over again his actions flash in front of his eyes in taunting visions that threaten to drive him mad. Yes, this is what _she_ wanted. But what about him? Didn't he have a say in all this?

"Mako? Is she…?"

The voice from behind him is tentative and fearful. He can feel the pair of eyes trained on his back.

Slowly, he lowers her body to the floor and delivers a final kiss to her forehead. He grabs the knife from behind him stands up on shaky legs. Mako knows how he must appear. He looks like a murderer, covered in blood and weapon in hand.

"Yes. She's dead." He turns around, his eyes dead and body numb.

Tenzin nods solemnly, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.

Mako pushes past him and through the doorway, his posture slumped in defeat, knife still clutched in hand.

For the next year he's a zombie going through motions with an expressionless face. Friends and family are eager to help but he withdrawals, not wanting to allow his suffering to hurt the others. It's one of the last protections he can muster. He quits his job on the force and stays home. He puts his money in order and organizes his things. The least he can do is make the coming inevitability easier on everyone.

He wakes up every night, his mind's eye casting his bed full of her blood every night. He swears he sees her reflection in windows and mirrors. She haunts his waking and sleeping hours, her voice enticing him to join her. Every morning and night before bed, he viciously scrubs at his hand and skin in the tub, trying to scrape and wash every bit of her blood off of him. It never seems to work.

"What are you going to do today?" Bolin asks him the same question every morning, hoping to get him out of the apartment to get fresh air.

"Today?" He straightens the scarf around his neck knowing he doesn't intend to come back. "Today I'm letting go."


End file.
